


To Sanctuary

by glassandeyes



Series: Dead Kitty and MacCready's Adventures in the Commonwealth [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: weaponized abraxo cleaner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandeyes/pseuds/glassandeyes
Summary: Dead Kitty and MacCready set back on their way to Sanctuary. It doesn’t go as smoothly as expected.





	1. Gunfight!

Dead Kitty got down low. They were on their way back to Sanctuary, and Kitty shushed her companion and gestured for MacCready to get down. He gave her a curious look, and she pointed to the building a few yards ahead.

“Raiders,” she whispered. He nodded in understanding. Kitty motioned to move around the building.

The two of them shuffled quietly across the ground, keeping a close eye out for the Raiders.

They made it about halfway around the house before someone shouted, “Hey, I hear something!”

Kitty stopped dead in her tracks, whipping out her pistol. She looked around for who was yelling, and saw one of the Raiders looking around in a frenzy. She quietly lined up the pistol sights with the Raider, and took a shot. He was down and out without a sound, but clearly, his friends had seen him go down.

“Over there! That guy’s dead!”

Raiders started swarming the area, running around with their guns drawn, looking for the killer.

Finally, one of them spotted the duo crouched in a bush.

“They’re there! Over in this bush!” he hollered, firing a frantic shot at them. It bounced off of Kitty’s metal shoulder armorpiece, making a loud cling.

“Shit. Alright.” She mumbled, standing up. Kitty sprinted up to the Raider and bashed him across the head with her gun. He doubled over, clutching his head.

Kitty dug through her bag quickly, searching for something to make a distraction with. Running short of time, she cursed to herself and pulled out two boxed of Abraxo cleaner. As Raiders rounded the corner, she tore the boxes open and chucked them at the group.

“Ah! Fuck! What the hell is this?!” one of them shouted, rubbing his face.

Kitty took the chance to turn around and yell at MacCready. “Fall back! Do your job!”

MacCready got up and darted off farther away, avoiding the Raiders.

When the cloud of cleaner cleared, the Raiders were even angrier than before. The one who seemed to be the leader was cursing and yelling, still blinded by the cleaning powder. “Fucking get her already!” He shouted.

The Raiders scattered, fanning out around her. Kitty darted to the right, trying to avoid the hail of bullets that rained on her. Many of them made their mark, lodging in her skin, causing her to hiss in pain.

Kitty didn’t bother to aim properly; she took potshots at the Raiders, hoping they’d hit. She managed to get around the side of the building before hearing gunshots from the distance.

Good, MacCready’s doing his job, she thought.

Just after she caught her breath, a Raider rounded the corner and pushed her up against the wall, pipe pistol shoved under her chin.

He looked at her with gleaming eyes and a wicked grin. “So who are you?” He asked.

“Your death, that’s who,” she replied sarcastically, bringing a foot up and kicking him hard in the gut to get him off of her. She knocked him to the ground and drew her gun on him. Without a second thought, she pulled the trigger, right in his chest.

Two more Raiders rounded the corner and almost backpedaled when they saw their buddy dead on the ground right in front of them. Dead Kitty turned on her heel and quickly lifted her gun, firing at them instantly. They tried to scramble out the way, but Kitty was faster than their legs and shot them down.

Once they were down and out, she leaned up against the wall and peered past the corner. There were only three Raiders left; two more of their comrades were dead on the ground, likely from MacCready’s impeccable aim.

“Over there! She’s past that corner!” the leader told them. They charged up and he took his tire iron and bashed her in the leg, drawing blood and a bruise already blossoming underneath.

“FUCK! Fuck you!” Kitty cursed, in pain.

“You wish!” he barked back, taking another swing. Kitty dodged to the side, out of the way, and the tire iron slammed into the brick wall, chipping away a piece of it.

His buddies took shots at her, nailing her in the arm and other leg. She pulled up her pistol and rapidly shot at them, sending them down with the rest of their friends.

The last one left was the leader, and he backed up slowly. But Kitty had the feeling that it wasn’t out of fear.

She was right.

He lunged at her, swinging his tire iron wildly at her. She dove out of the way, sprawling out on the ground. Kitty rolled over and shot at him, but the bullets merely pinged off his armor. “MACCREADY!” She hollered.

With one bang, Kitty saw the leader’s brains go splattering.

“Holy… fuck.” She said, gasping for breath. MacCready came dashing up next to her, and got down to help her up.

“That was fun,” MacCready commented, pulling Dead Kitty back onto her feet.

“I don’t think I’d call that fun, but it was definitely… an experience.” Kitty retorted.

“Alright, alright. Well, are you okay? You really took a hit there.” MacCready replied.

“It hurts really bad, but I think I can make it to Sanctuary.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Kitty and MacCready finally arrive in Sanctuary.

Dead Kitty sat down on her bed with a wince and a sigh. It was good to be back in Sanctuary. Kind of.

MacCready set his bag down and turned to Kitty. “You want me to treat those wounds, now?” He asked.

“God, please. Everything hurts,” she replied.

Kitty dug around in her bag and procured a Med-X and two Stimpaks. She handed them to MacCready and scooted back on her bed.

“Alright, here goes,” MacCready said, picking up the Med-X and uncapping it.

He pushed the needle into thigh and injected it. It spread through her slowly, causing the feeling in her body to dull.

The next thing MacCready did was inject the Stimpaks. Dead Kitty sighed as she was rejuvenated by them.

“Alright, worst part’s over. I’m going to go get some soap and water.” MacCready told her.

He left the house and returned a couple minutes later. “Scrounged it from the workshop table,” he explained.

Dead Kitty took off her armor and tossed it all to the side of the bed. MacCready took her arm and wiped over the open wounds with the soapy rag he had, then took another rag he had grabbed and dried it off.

He continued this process until he had cleaned all visible, treatable wounds that Dead Kitty had. MacCready wrapped each area with bandage as he went.

“There. Now you should just get some rest.” MacCready told her.

She nodded, and slid down onto the bed. But right before she could roll over, she sat back up.

“You need a bed too, Mac.” Kitty said.

“Oh, I guess you’re right,” he replied, “I don’t really know how to use all that workshop stuff, so if you could do that real quick, it’d be great.”

Kitty got up off the bed and walked outside to the workshop table. She got out the supplies and set up work, quickly putting up a simple bed for MacCready.

After a short while, she was finished.

“There you go, MacCready.” Kitty said.

“Thanks.” He replied.

Dead Kitty returned to her bed and laid down, bundling under the covers and quickly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my forst real time writing a fight, so i hope it was okay! ^^


End file.
